A State of Horror
by Lolo25
Summary: Chowder found a bottle that said that he couldn't touch it. So he grabs it until Panini scared the crud out of him to the point of him dropping the bottle.After apprentices and Masters disappears. Can chowder find what is causing missing Chowder/Panini
1. A Bottle

**_A Bottle_**

One day Chowder was cleaning up around the house. Until he spotted a bottle on the cabinet."Hey a new bottle. Wait it says: **DON NOT TOUCH CHOWDER! **Ptt! Mung Daal you I don't listen that often." He was wondering why it said do not touch. He shook it hard until a black glob popped up."What the hell is that."Chowder said in panic almost dropping the bottle."Hi CHOWDER!"shouted Panini."AHH!"he shouted. Panini scared the crap out of him. The bottle broke open the black thing went into the drain and to Marzipan sewers."Oh no Chowder I'm so sorry really I am. I didn't mean to break it Num Num."she said pouting her lips."It's fine Panini. Wait you called Num Num, you know it been years you called me that."Chowder smiling at her."Uh yeah I just wanted to say it for old time sake."Panini giving Chowder back a return smile. Chowder was now at the age of 17 like all his apprentices. Chowder been doing more errands on his own while Schnitzel was cleaning. So the running and less eating helped him trimmed down."Hey Chowder you should what you would always say when I come around."she smirked at the thought of it."Okay if you insist. I'm not your boyfriend!"He said relieved he forgot how good that felt. Panini gaved a giggle."See its fun saying things you say around people. Isn't it."she exclaimed merrily. Chowder noticed how well Panini developed her body match her peachy personality. Chowder like this on girl. He could remember when he was first into a girl was last year when it was Christmas and Mung Daal threw a party for celebration.

Flashback:

"Chowder be careful of Ms. Endive she could squash you!" Mung Daal cracked by the joke.

"Oh Mung Daal not when your apprentice is now interested in girls don't make him think their icky."Ms. Endive retorted.

"Your out a of mind woman!"Mung shouted back.

Chowder sat there only to perk up when he seen a familiar girl at the party.

"Hey Chowder how are you doing?"Panini asked in a Santa Girl outfit. It was with a skirt leggings high heels and a skimpy shirt.

"Uh... Fine Panini and well just enjoying my master and your master fighting."Chowder smiled.

"You like my outfit Chowder, or is it to revealing for you?"she asked.

Chowder only gawked at the very delicious plate in front of him,"You look so very fine Panini."Chowder said by the slip of tongue."Oh dear god I'm sorry it was mistake look you look good and smell good. Not that I was smelling you-"Chowder stopped stammering by a kiss on the cheek.

"Its fine Chowder and thanks for the compliment."she smiled while walking back to cater the others.

_Flashback is over_

"This is going to be a normal question out of the box actually."Chowder was worried about the question but spitted out."Do you have a boyfriend?"he asked. Panini only blushed."Well I don't think a boy being a friend counts as a boyfriend."she giggled."Why that question anyway."she showed a innocent face."Just a thought thats all. Anyway see ya. I'm going to have find a way to explain a broken bottle to Mung Daal."Chowder said sweeping up the mess.

When Mung Daal heard how the bottle broke he showed a worried face."Chowder go to your room."Mung said in a hush voice."Mung but... I'm sorry it was a accident I-"Chowder got cut off."I said go to your Damn It!"Mung shouted red of anger. Chowder stomped away now upset pissed."I said I was sorry."Kimich responded"Ptp Pttp Pttttttp ptttp pt."Chowder blushed"What no I don't Kimich why would like Panini."Chowder shouted. Kimich fell asleep to leave Chowder in silence."That thing must be somewhere still."he said wondering.

_I wrote this day because of the inconceivable of today. SO I hoped you like the First Chapter Keep reading! =D _

_Chowder Rules XD_


	2. Disappearing Act

**_Disappearing Act_**

Ceviche was talking to Panini about his dance practice he did yesterday.'I really don't fuckin' care. Anyway I think boys who dance are gay.'Panini only thought while picking up a order."Hey Ceviche look theres Marmalade coming this way."Panini pointed showing a fake worried face."Oh shit! Well see ya Panini okay!"

Ceviche turned the corner as soon as Marmalade came passing by. He held his breath for a while until she left."Thank god! She left."Ceviche slid down only to touch a black thing."What is this."he shook it off of his hand. The thing wouldn't come off. Instead it was spreading over him like it was devouring him."Hel-"He only seem to sink down and vanished before anyone could find him."Mung Daal where's my apprentice!"shouted Pate in his tights."Well I have no idea when did "disappear" Pate"asked Mung pretending to care. Chowder was cleaning only hearing what had happen to his apprentice.'Oh boy in tights disappear shocker.'he mummer under his breath.

While Pate and Mung was content plating on the missing Ceviche. Chowder was sent to get the door. The only way for his mood to brighten is to see a perky Panini and her oversize master Ms. Endive. Speak of the Devil they came over."Panini hey!"he showed a happy mood."Where's Mung Daal. The incomparable chef."Ms. Endive retorted."Woman your incomparable to me!"shouted Mung Daal now arguing with both masters. Chowder got really fed up by the yelling. He wanted to take Panini to a concluded area to talk.

They were in his room. Chowder quickly locked the door and shut the windows."Chowder what is this about."Panini asked still puzzled by his reactions."Panini... Look... I know were friends right." he said placing his hands on her hips."Chow-der are you okay." Panini trying to compose the whats happening right now. Chowder stared with lust."Panini please don't tell my master what my about to do to you."Chowder only could tighten his grip on her hips."Chowder are you trying to... "she paused by a kissed Chowder planted on her. She melted in his lips. To her he tasted like a sweet apple pie on a winter morning. He soon slid his tongue in her mouth. Taking it over. Panini gave in more allowing herself to fall on her back on his bed. They broke for breath."Chowder is that what you wanted?"she asked her lips all red. Chowder only manged to show his aggressive side to her. He knew the thought of Panini naked filled his mind."Panini can I see you naked." Chowder snaked his hands down to her thighs, and sneaked it to a wet spot that made her moaned, as Chowder rubbed against her wet pussy."Chowder stop please not now." Panini manged to gasp out. Chowder only listen to what she wanted. They sat up to only be in a awkward silence."Panini I'm sorry. Really I am. It just that sometimes my mind becomes clouded by the thought of you. Now I guess you hate me and going too tell Mung." Chowder only hiding his face. Panini only looked at Chowder."Its fine Chowder, anyway if you did ask me not to tell Mung right." Panini explained to a embarrassed Chowder.

* * *

"So Mung Daal your saying a black thing is going to be attracted to us because of body heat." asked Ms. Endive."Well it will need a person who despise another person. Almost likely it wouldn't go for Panini, Gorgonzola, nor Chowder." Mung rubbing his chin puzzled by the fact it took Ceviche."Wait we're your two apprentices." asked Pate looking in the other room."**CHOWDER!**" shouted Mung Daal. Chowder came down running with Panini coming behind him. Mung only wanted to see if they still had their clothes on."Come on Panini lets leave and let Mung talk to his horny apprentice." chuckled Ms. Endive leaving with Panini. Panini felt embarrassed after seeing Chowder act the way he did."WOMAN! He not horny right now!" shouted Mung Daal slamming the door."Mung Daal why does she like messing with you?" Chowder asked sitting down at the table. Mung was about to speak until Pate interrupted,"Does Ceviche hate you!"he asked\ shouted."What! For HELL I don't even know that he knew I exist anymore. I mean come on I would say he dislike for hanging out more with Panini but really! HATE! Is a strong word I would suppose." Chowder seemed to be pounded for breaking a bottle, been yelled at 2 times, and most of all been called horny for being alone with Panini in his room. Chowder became pretty pissed by this point.

Panini was also pissed off though not as much as Chowder was. Though no one knew that the blob chosen Ceviche for a important reason. And it was a matter of time the thing cloud gain a army of it self and take over Marzipan.

_A rushed ending for this Chapter I know. Also sorry for such long paragraphs if your eyes hurt then just close it down for a bit and eat some food watch T.V. Then come back to the story. Don't worry going to change my writing style as soon I finished this story. Keep reading! XD _

_GO CHOWDER! =D_


	3. Copy Cat

**_Copy Cat_**

The blob took Ceviche to a cave it's in the forest of Marzipan where the thing made it home. The black thing seemed to form a model of a person while Ceviche was still asleep."Ahhh... Chowder you ass you-" Ceviche noticed it wasn't Chowder, cause Chowder always wears his hat."Show yourself you fake." ( Ceviche was the one who said show yourself fake and then the blob replied sorry for the horrid confusion =P ) the copy cat spoke,"Well you don't look as dumb as you look Ceviche. I'm the blob that took you cause you hate Chowder you hate anyone who is around Panini right." Ceviche sat like a puzzled little boy."Well if anything she could be yours and I can have Marzipan. You can rule this little retched town." Ceviche stopped it right there,"I just wanted Panini nothing more, but you can take everyone else and make your army", the thing liked its new partner he knew that the ones with crushes have a mean streak."Do we have a deal then Copy Cat." Ceviche held out his hand,"We have a deal Ceviche." smirked the thing.

At Chowder house he was getting ready to make the delivery to a Free Willy Sherman on Walleber st."Mung are you sure the address is right." he shouted to his master,"Yes I'm sure it is the right address." replied Mung getting the next order ready.

Chowder was walking until he ran into Gorgonzola who was selling the new candles."Hey stupid buy some candles." Gorgonzola waving the stick in the air."Uh sure, but really man we're to old to be calling names." he gave a simple smile that pissed Gorgonzola off."Stop that stupid smile damn it if anything you should buy two just for a important cause." he scoffed shoving it at Chowder."Oh wow look at the time I gotta deliver to some guy with a stupid name." Chowder started running off without paying, and not able to noticed the real Gorgonzola was gone. The copy cat smirked and was able to find some kind of information on his soon to be new opponent.

When Chowder got to the address he noticed that it didn't belong to anyone called Free Willy."Hello who pulled this fucked up prank!" he shouted. All of a sudden small arms snaked around him and licked his neck."Hey Num Num." said Panini letting go the paralyzed Chowder."P- P- P- Panini what was that for?" he asked face still red from the attack."Just wanted to see you oh and you can relax my master left for awhile to get some orders." Panini gave Chowder a wink."I wasn't worried I was in shocked thats all." Chowder said clearly hiding the embarrassed look of his face. Panini gave a giggle."Chowder I see you came with the order. So you want to have lunch." she asked grabbing some plates."Uh sure nothing I need to do for the rest of the day." Chowder said only to grab Panini's hand. From this action it made Panini blush. After lunch Chowder left before Mung and Truffles blew a gasticks about his disappearance.

"Uh whats the get together?" ask Chowder about to go up stairs."Chowder do you know what happen to Gorgonzola?"asked Stilton, Gorgonzola master."Wait I saw him today he sold me these candles!" Chowder shouted clearly confused."You thief you stole those!" shouted the short tempered Stilton."What! No I didn't! Look I'm not lying DAMN IT! Maybe he left for a less of a ass!" Chowder shouted going upstairs. Mung was appalled by his apprentice attitude and lack of participation."Look Stilton lot of apprentices and people are disappearing in Marzipan. So we'll keep you inform." Mung tried to comfort Stilton.

* * *

Chowder only seemed to be blamed for every signal little thing."Damn Mung, bitchy Truffles, fat ass Stilton, and horny Endive! Kimich do you think that Panini hate for what I did to her on this bed. And don't lie I know you were watching." Chowder asked closing his eyes on his bed. There where silence for awhile. Chowder sat upon his bed, his breathing got faster and more deeper."Hey." said the thing in Chowders clothes."Who the hell are you...?"Chowder asked the look a like. It smirked,"whats wrong Chowder feeling kinda of scared." the copycat walking over to the real Chowder. Chowder choked on his words he was frighten by the look a like."What cat got your tongue." it only chuckled. Chowder got up only to stumbled over a box. And to see the thing to disappear in the night.

Chowder only to seem to close the windows after the encounter with the double."Just dream of Panini in a sexy- Wait I can't not now."he said in his sleep.

_A box, the look a like and Romance. Hey suspense is the key to awesome story in the writer opinion right. Whats going to happen! Keep reading and find out. Sorry for such a long update =P_

_GO CHOWDER & PANINI! XD_

_Oh and any anything I can fix from previous Chapters inform me please kay! _

_That would be really really cool! =) Also you can PM'S me about it no Flames nor Pebbles! _

_Thank You!_


	4. The Box

_Hey I hope you read the first 3 Chaps cause you need to read it to understand this one._

_Warning : some Confusion! =P_

_Like I said earlier Read the first 3 Chaps to understand also Confusion warning ahead of time._

_Lets get it rollin' ! XD_

The Box

Chowder was still irritated by the box."That box damn it, it's taunting me saying "HA HA HA HA! You can't open me Chowder!" AAAHHH I'll open you!" he shouted tampering with the box lock. He hid it from Mung Daal who is trying to find the blob. Then Chowder remembered the look a like, a shiver went down his spine. The encounter scared him out of his wits."I should talk to a guy who know about doubles and supernatural beings. Gazpacho!" he said sneaking out.

Panini stayed up all night for her master but she never return home."Ms. Endive where the hell are you!" Panini moaned. "Chowder shouldn't be doing anything today." she said going to Chowder's house. She knocked on the door, out came Mung's wife Truffles. Truffles responded in a sweet voice which is odd."Oh Panini, where's your master?" Truffles looking behind Panini."Um Truffles she disappeared last night." Panini said only to bite her bottom lip."HONEY! Another one is missing!" Truffles shouted to Mung."Who!" Mung cooking lunch."Ms. Endive is gone." There was only silence until a shout of joy came from the Kitchen,"SHE'S GONE! YAHOO!" Mung hadn't realized Panini was still there."Look," he chuckled,"I'm sure she'll come back but for now stay here."

Panini sat there to noticed that Marmalade look different."Marmalade your not wearing any makeup."Panini then paused she knew it wasn't Marmalade she would always accuse her of stealing Ceviche."Yes Panini my friend?" The Fake Marmalade asked. Panini gasped and went inside, locking the door. The fake knew that she knew Marmalade wasn't real."She knew it wasn't her. Damn it!" the Fake said.

Chowder sat there waiting for his seem like only best friend."A Break isn't an hour its a half hour. But I take an hour break to so I shouldn't be talking." Chowder sat there pondering on the so called dire situation of the blob, the look a like, a box, and Panini."Hate being a b-"Chowder paused by Gazpacho new look, no sweatband, no overalls, and brushed hair. Chowder step back a bit to figure out if he was real or fake. After seeing two fakes of himself and Gorgonzola. One fake Chowder eyes were darker and he seemed to chuckled at others demised. Fake Gorgonzola had no candle on his head."I have to run! Sorry can't talk!" shouted Chowder like he seen a ghost. The fake seem to under estimated his opponent.

"Mung Daal! Schnitzel! Truffles! HELLO!" Chowder shouted. He found a note said to Panini:

Dear Panini,

Went to look for Chowder make sure to lock the upstairs door the room your in, be back soon. If Chowder returns early tell him that most of Marzipan is now fakes so don't let no one in until you can tell the difference. Blobs aren't yet capable of getting our looks correct except leader blob the one in the bottle. He can get every feature down correctly except eyes and voice. Listen to voice or look into eyes.

Your Friends,

Mung and others

"Panini here... now." Chowder said to himself only to get scared if she is also gone. He knocked on the door only to hear scrambling in his room."Wait my room equals Panini... Never mind" he told himself walking over to his door."Who's there!" Panini shouted like she been fighting for her life."Its me Chowder!" He heard a gasped in the his room. Panini flung the door open and swung her hands around Chowder crying."Chowder I was worried I thought you were gone like the rest of them! And Ceviche is another pawn!" she wailed."Wait that fagot!" Chowder said with his tempers growing." Chowder knew it was Panini by her voice and hug."Panini I need you to come with me we need to find Mung." Chowder said taking her hand."Wait what about your box?" asked Panini."Oh... Um it doesn't have... a... key...?" Chowder saw a key right next to it."Did you see this here?" he asked, Panini she her head in no response. Chowder didn't want to open yet so he took it with him also the key.

* * *

In the cave Ceviche got news that there are only two survivors and one is Panini, the prize of the game."Good and who's with her?" Ceviche asked. Blob 501,891,783,765 who is Fake Chestnut didn't hesitated on the answer."It's Chowder Ceviche." it could smirked at Ceviche face."Blob 1 ( the leader Blob ) " Ceviche chimed."Yes?" said fake Chowder who was really Blob 1."Go get Chowder and Panini, but make sure Chowder isn't awake." Ceviche only could do a low chuckled.

The fake Chowder went on his mission to do the opposite of what Ceviche asked. Though Ceviche had't realized that he was giving the leader thing power and energy while Ceviche is getting absorbed into darkness with the others.

_Ooooo interesting isn't =) _

_On with the next Chap =3 I know I finished early sorry weekend anticipation people! Keep reading! It's getting goood! _

_Next Chapter is called TRAP! I think? O_O' _

_Almost Done with the story! about 4 more chaps! Or added with a Epilogue so make 5 more Chaps actually._

_For who read or haven't read my Adventure Time story Mature section some parts aren't for readers who aren't emotionally ready! =3 Read it! XD_


	5. Trap!

_Well 5 chap excited I know I am!_

_Not get people reading at this silly introduction Lets get ROLLIN' XD_

_By the way if I finish the story by next week- end WELL! Tell me what story I should do next thats only in my PROFILE! Except ones like Code Gessa ( For Got how to spell it sorry =\ ) and Bleach and maybe even Sonic and Inuyasha, especially NARUTO! O-O' I'm not that skilled yet for those shows to create a story for them yet. Don't worry I'll tell when I'm ready For those or one of those! Tee Hee! =)_

_Or continue one of my stories... My readers decide! =3_

Trap!

Chowder and Panini was able to carry food and water also the box."So Chowder you know as soon we find that Blob and Ceviche everything will be back to normal. Right?" Panini asked blushing at her own response."Well somethings might not be normal after this adventure we're going to have." giving Panini assuring smile. She only gave grin in return. Though they knew there were fakes every where they didn't count on being follow by Chowder's double. Panini couldn't help but to feel that someone or something following them."Chowder um... do you have that feeling that someone is following us." Chowder started walking, eventually change into running."Com'on we have make sharp turn to lose my double. The leader blob."

They turned the corner and went down town."Chowder wait I... need... to... catch... my... breath..." panted Panini. Chowder nodded in agreement.

They sat down for awhile eating some no fruit,"Hey Chowder lets check out whats in the box?" Panini asked taking out the key and putting down the no fruit which change into an apple."Sure," He took the key and put it in the socket. The lock click and the box showed pictures of long time ago before Panini, Chowder, everyone was born."Wow was that Mung Daal! Look Panini, Ms. Endive and Truffles." Chowder saw that Mung had a bottle in his hands it was the same bottle that was on the shelf."Look the blob in the bottle-" Panini was finished by leader blob who is fake Chowder,"The one a long time cause this destruction long before. The same thing you see before you, fakes everywhere." it chuckled. Panini couldn't believe it Chowder's double which was the evil one. The chuckled and smile everything was down right evil. She felt the real Chowder gripping her shoulder to comfort her. For Chowder he was again face- to- face with his double, evil twin, copy cat, look alike."Chowder not going to say hi to your brother, or Panini's fake. Or does cat has your tongue again," the fake Chowder announced smirking again."Well if I continue you understand why I'm pissed off at this town, and your master Mung Daal. He told me he would be my friend for life. Even means getting his girlfriend aka his wife Truffles. Let me start from the beginning:

_Flashback:_

_Young Mung: "Look there she is isn't she beautiful"_

_Blob: "Wait I thought you were a ladies man?" _

_Young Truffles: "Look he's hiding in the bush with his friend." she giggled._

5 days later

_Blob: Hey missing something? smirking._

_Young Mung: Where is Truffles Damn it! _

_Blob: Truffles... Truffles... Oh you mean the slut I fuck and locked in a room._

_Young Truffles: Mung Daal Help get me out of here! pounding on the door._

_Young Mung: Truffles I'm coming. running for girlfriend._

Flashback over

"He trapped me in the bottle and left me in there to die. But I seem to rot into this a shape shifter. Truffles ruined my friendship. She put me through hell in a fuckin' bottle! Now this town and everyone in it are now going to be in a ever lasting nightmare!" It laughed,"And theres nothing you can do about it." morphing his hand into a gun. Chowder went and moved with Panini back on the west street. Thats when the fake was shooting at their path. Chowder must had snapped when the gun let off. He rammed the copy cat to ground."I'll kill you, Mung may had no guts! But I will kill you!" he shouted rolling on the ground. Panini stand there not realizing that was her fake about to ambushed her from behind."Panini look out!" Chowder trying to avoid getting punch in the face and choked out. It was to late she was already getting adsorbed,"Whats wrong your girlfriend getting you distracted from being hit or chocked." it said wrapping it hands around his neck and tightening as Chowder loses air."Put them in a nightmare of their worst dreams." it said disappearing going to deal with one more person who helped get it this far.

Chowder woke up in a dark area looking at everyone who is asleep. It was cold and dark it was like he wasn't asleep, but Panini was no where to be found."Panini... Panini, where are you," thats when he saw Panini on the floor. He tried to run to her but no use, there was a mirror showing him her image on the other side. Panini woke up only to see Chowder trapped in mirror. She ran up to it only to have tears running down her face."Chowder why can't you come over here, why is it so cold?" Panini asked shivering. Chowder was about something broke the mirror, Chowder took a piece and saw Panini scrambling to a mirror piece."Panini! Run! Go find a way out of here!" Chowder shouted grabbing a piece just to make sure she's not dead or she made it out. Though he's getting chase by giant snake with fangs that could pierce through him.

_Hey Hey guess what! 3 more to go! _

_Oh the Epilogue will be short so don't worry =)_

_I'm excited are you *faint* I'm back sorry heart rushed with adrenalin!_

_C- H- O- W- D- E- R_

_Chowder! GO GO! *Faint*_

_Again this time I'm letting my readers choose the story I write only from my profile that I'm ready for! XD_

_Continuations of any one or new one's! Your treat!_

_Ooo Yeaaah! No more fainting promise I have water now!_

_KEEP READING! Please! Next Chap is called Cold Shoulder! Excited XD I went ahead and written down the next Chaps! =) READ I tell you read you eyes out people reeeeeaaaad! _

_Please! T-T_


	6. Cold Shoulder

_Ready for Chap 6 ^-^ I am!_

_If you skipped ahead and read this one and Chap 5 your going to be really confuse. ^-^' I'd actually accidental made this story falls into place._

_I'm RANDOM! HAHAHA! =) Well if don't want to read this stupid introduction on with the story. _

_Read the Story then! Tee Hee ^-^ Forgot to mention also CONFUSION! May come up. _

Cold Shoulder

Panini was running through a never ending dark hall with nothing, but the thing that broke the mirror.'Please come on forget about the cold, and keep running Panini keep running from this nightmare!' she thought out loud. For Chowder he couldn't out run the giant snake that chased him."Damn it go chase a damn mouse! Come on I don't taste good! I mean if you ate me snake you'll have a bad stomach ache!" Chowder shouted for his life.

Outside of the dark area Fake Chowder was preparing to bring the sleepers awake."Sir when will we absorbed the Ceviche?" licked the Fake Marmalade."Soon after the deal is struck." the fake Chowder said. Though no one noticed that a mirror piece appeared in Chowder's hand. That Panini moving in her sleep, and talking too."Chowder help..."she said softly.

Panini in the night realm, she saw a door up ahead,"A DOOR yeah I'm saved!" she shouted picking up speed. Chowder saw the same door that Panini seen ,"A DOOR! I'm saved thank you running!" He shouted going for the door. They both opened at the same time which caused for them run into each others lips."Panini!" Chowder shouted embracing her."Chowder why is your shoulder so cold?" she asked closing the doors quickly for those things not to entered."So you know where are we any way?" asked Chowder taking the mirror piece out shirt. Panini only saw how much Panini pain Chowder was with his jacked up shoulder."Chowder are sure your shoulder fine cause you look pale." she said lightly touching it. He hissed by the touch."... Chowder I'm sorry it's my fault... if I didn't scare you if I didn't come that day none of this would had happen." she said lightly looking at the endless darkness. Chowder couldn't to put on a cheesy smile on for Panini."Ch- Chowder your disappearing where are you going!" asked trying to touch his face."Panini I can't feel you..." Chowder said only to disappear from Panini sight."Chowder come back..." she wailed sitting in the dark.

Chowder was awake with cold shoulder and a bleeding hand."Hello my dear twin..." the evil Chowder announced promptly licking Panini on the neck that was right next to Chowder."Get your dirty tongue off of Panini damn it!" Chowder shouted trying to break free of the binding. He hissed by the shoulder that was causing him so much pain."Oh shoulder pain," it chuckled" guess what your the next to be in a frozen sleep like the others! Sucked of happiness and loved all the warmth of emotions. Guess what Panini is going to be the most evil person lover, with feelings of hate, isn't strange how some people says love conquer all... but love caused this." fake Chowder putting pressure on Chowder's arm. Chowder winced at the searing pain he was getting. Chowder panted,"then who is the god for saken evil person from hell?" the fake couldn't help but kiss Panini to wake her up and to piss Chowder off more."Its Ceviche," he said standing back."... I feel like I got kissed by a prev... Chowder who the hell kiss me?" asked a drowsy Panini feeling sick to her stomach.

As soon Ceviche heard that they captured the last one's in Marzipan squealed with glee,"bring Panini first. Put Chowder in a area where it's luke warm... For now." Ceviche mood was becoming darker with each laugh.

Chowder heard the fakes coming so he had to say what he need to say,"Panini look if I could go back to that question "Do you have a boyfriend?" and you replied,"No" I was going to say that I like no wait lo-" the answer Chowder about to give Panini he couldn't. He was taken away before he could had a chance to finished."Chowder wait please don't go," Panini only gave a redden teary eyed face. Until Panini fake slapped her. Chowder hard the slap through the walls."Damn it if you things lay one hand on Panini... I don't care I'll find a way and personally kill all of you!" Chowder gave off a boat load of steam, he even left off the frozen areas of his arm. Thats when his fake came up only to see that he's gaining warmth in his arm."Don't worry I'm going to fuck your girlfriend hard to point that she would never want to be touched by no any other guy." he chuckled,"wait she's not your girlfriend anyway... Oh well I can still rape her." he smirked. Chowder the real one was appalled he was even fluster,"you bastard just wait I'm screw you guys so much your moms won't recognize when I'm done!" growled Chowder trying to break free, while he's fake is going off to strike a deal with Panini and Chowder,"Oh Chowder don't worry your non girlfriend will be in good hands!" he laughed.'Don't worry Panini I'm coming just hang a little longer.' Chowder said taking the mirror piece and started to saw his way out of his bindings.

Panini was thrown in the room with Ceviche alone."Ceviche why are you doing this!" she asked terrified at the new Ceviche."I... want... you my sweet sweet Panini." he said about to touch her face until she bit his fingerer,"Ow you little bitch you shouldn't do that to your new boyfriend." Ceviche seemed to be amused by her feeble determination of not being his girlfriend." I will never ever ever be your girlfriend you bisexual literati wearing pansy!" she retorted sounding like Ms. Endive."Plus why should I..." she smirked."Okay I'll make a deal with you, be mine and Chowder lives and don't then won't die. Not well then your Num Nums will die... your choice." he said showing that to take her back.

_Ya' like the 6 chap or you skipped 1- 4 and read 5 and 6 any way back to ending this cliff hanging event! 0-0 '_

_2 more CHAPTERS! Oh and a Epilogue maybe._

_Well will Panini strike a deal or let Chowder die OR how many think that Chowder is going to die either way! _

_So many solutions! =3_

_Like I said I never meant for everything work so well together! No seriously WRITERS mistake on this whole story. ^\\W\\^ but it still great._

_Well all I will say is:_

**_KEEP READING!_**_ Please =}_


	7. Deal

_Are you ready for the Last 2 chaps_

_I'm now excepting request, questions, and comments ( comments and questions are for the stories I'd already did or currently doing. )_

_One question you the readers reviewers commenter Should I do a Epilogue or no please respond * Beep Beep*_

_Heheheh It's getting good lets hit for the finale! Yea! XD _

_Note: one of the shortest Chaps #7 but if you still like it read its pretty epic =D_

Deal

Chowder finally cut the last of the bind,"hey buddies guess what you have my friend" Chowder said only to grip the icy mirror and cutting the necks of the fakes necks. He ran to find Panini and Ceviche, he was going to enjoy doing his first murder."Where's Panini and not her fake either or maybe you wanna die." Smirked Chowder holding the mirror at the fake Marmalade neck She whined,"She's some where north and or in the middle of the cave." closing her eyes."Thanks... Oh and DIE." he said only to ram it up her neck. Dark goop and blood got on Chowder face bitch thats why you don't screw with my feelings and emotions." he said running off to find Panini.

Panini was still tied up sitting there waiting to rot. Until Ceviche came with Fake Chowder and real Chowder's hat."Chowder's hat where did you get!" she shouted struggling to be free."We'll burn the nasty hat." they both smirked at her pitiful smile,"Fine I'll be your girlfriend," she had no more strength to go on like this she gave up."Until I talk to Chowder." Ceviche snickered."Hey ass- whole... if you wanted to talk too me then well I'm here," the real Chowder said throwing the razor edge mirror at his fake. The fake split into two."So talk to me your gayness!" he said clearly pissed off."Chowder look I all of was only get the fair maiden Panini..." Ceviche clearly nervous. Thats when Panini saw that Ceviche was getting sucked into darkness."Wait we made a deal!" he shouted at the leader blob who was now taking the army and forming one massive black viper snake."Shit I hate snakes!" Chowder shouted untying Panini and the mirror."You can not kill me!" the snake hissed."Why because you know your powerless against two teens? Know what don't tell me who I like and don't like?" he shouted taking Panini by the hand.

The cave was falling apart the heat was returning, and the black snake seemed real and real."Chowder you have stab in it's soft spot!" Panini shouted about to trip on a rock."Panini look out!" pulling her out of the way. The snake chuckled at the weak sight."Feeling are meaningless, futileness, unnecessary! So pathetic!" he said gaining speed. Chowder saw Mung Daal the floor asleep, same with the snake.

Chowder made sharp turn with mirror and Panini in hand. The snake seemed to stopped and melting."Uhh... Chowder... Panini your okay." Mung said in a drowsy tone."Mung a old enemy is trying to kill us." Chowder grasping Panini trying to comfort her.

Mung was appalled, he choked on words,"Targ you haven't change a bit." Targ wasn't happy he morphed he's hand into a gun and had it on Mung fingerer in the trigger. Chowder went with the mirror and had it a Targ neck. Targ was a human but still had his morphing abilities intact."Shoot I'll slice your neck open." Chowder seemed to able have it where veins are at. Targ snickered at the mirror to his neck. He slowly had moved the gun and pointed at Chowders shoulder. Most veins would be located, could cause blood lost and death."I die saving the girl fell in love through this shit and Ceviche put through hell by being jealous of me... Nice," Chowder said coolly."Suppose that is true. I have game who makes the first before the move before the other lives, other well sweet Panini your our prize." Targ said giving Panini glare, that made her shudder."Deal," Chowder started counting"Panini close your eyes, 1... 2... THREE!" Chowder making the first move by slicing Targ neck.

Everyone stared in horror but happiness, Chowder lived but did murder for the one he is in love with her. He looked back her and gave smile that was believable."Com'on lets get everyone out of here, and wake." suggested Chowder clearly exhausted. "Okay!" Panini in her peachy personality that always made her Num Nums smile.

_I this wasn't the shortest chap sorry but it was kinda of epic though tell me what you think of it Please. _

_Guess I'm finishing the story today and Monday com'on whats the point of waiting a week too finish this! XD_

_Oh and no Epilogue kay' So readers reviewers and commenter you may choose any story and if you want me to I can do a Sonic\ Amy one- shot! It should be fairly not for ages of 14 and lower maybe beginning kind, maybe, no not really! _

_Your choice! Comment Please! Oh and Finish the story._

_Thanks for reading! Oh and please read the last one Chap 8! ^3^ _


	8. Adventure Ends

_Well really nothing to say but enjoy it_

_Oh and if you found all chapters titles in each chap or in different chap you get 2 free request for one shot sexy version ^\\W\\^_

_So look look look! Oh and the story title also!_

_Writers mistake really bad at letting everything happen by accident, but this time its on purpose! =D yay for dumb mistakes!_

Adventure Ends

Mung, Panini and Chowder got everyone out of the cave even Ceviche. Everyone was asking what happen and tellin each other the oddness of everything. Chowder himself was glad that the end is now here,"Panini so our little adventure ends here," he gave a smile of relief."Yup you know the cave would become toxic once again and Targ body would just rot... so we should-" Panini stopped talking when Chowder laid kiss on her. Ceviche only weeped at the sight. Gorgonzola was happy that his friend finally submerge to his feelings for Panini. Mung Daal and Ms. Endive decided not to argue."Chowder you really want me to be your girlfriend." Panini gave a peachy smile."Chowder come here!" shouted Mung with some of the other masters behind him"Whats wrong?" asked Chowder,"Well you grown up over this ordeal and mature into a young and strong man, you Chowder can date... Oh and Pate and Stilton, Ms. Endive owe you an apology. Same with me." they gave Chowder the hero of this little the crisis the apology.

After two weeks from the incident was over everything went back to normal except one thing wasn't normal, Chowder was laying in Marzipan meadow where lovers would come and well yeah... anyway Chowder was waiting for Panini who wanted to exchange gifts. She told that he doesn't have to get her a gift.'Why did Panini say only bring myself," he wonder only to hear his girlfriend come."Hey Chowder I got your gift," she slightly blush. He opened it only to get a big grin on his face."Thanks for my hat Panini but... how did you get it?" asked Chowder happy as clam."Well it was outside the cave and a least I could hold my breath for a long time," she continued,"oh and Chowder reason why I asked to bring yourself because your gift can't be bought nor found." she said pushing her lover on his back."P- Panini wait you want me to... here now!" he was flustered and crimson red. Panini she was waiting for the prefect moment for their moment, time together. They were going to continue what they were about to do two weeks ago. Chowder then went to her lower section where he felt the aroused area of her sex."I'd stopped you because there we're our masters downstairs and plus I didn't want a bad or awkward way for our relationship would start off." she trailed before falling back while her love did the work with his tongue. She let out a moan in pain and pleasure. Chowder started to thrust in and out faster until Panini came,"Panini lets take off our clothes before continuing." suggested removing his clothes then Panini's.

Chowder was really thrill that he got see Panini in her natural beauty, breast plump, sex dripping wet and well everything Chowder ever wanted. For Panini she got her gift already. His virginity that all she wanted.

Panini was ready for Chowder insert his 5 inch hard cock in her. She winced in Panini as she was presuming her nails in his back. He thrust for he couldn't wait for her to be use to it."Oh Chowder this feels like I'm going to explode!" she shouted becoming in sync with him as her hips moved up and down."Panini your tight so fuckin tight... I'm about to come," he growled at the new feeling. They were thrusting to the point of their climaxes. Chowder exploded and his juices mixed together in a pile of sweat and sex juices.

After a while of rest they put back on their clothes and sat there watching the clouds pass by."Chowder a door closed, but a knew adventure awaits us." Panini sleeping on Chowder's chest. He gave her a grip to show he agrees.

_Woo the last Chap is done in a day._

_Well I hope you like that sex part of this. XD_

Well likely you now can choose I'll be waiting for you request or answers!

Thanks for Reading! =D

Go Chowder ^-^


End file.
